Mate of the Demon
by Neph Champion
Summary: At eighteen, Namikaze Minato has it made. His girlfriend of six years, Uzumaki Kushina has agreed to marry him, the Hokage has announced that he will be his successor and his students: Rin and Obito have been promoted to Chuunin. But when a routine diplomatic mission runs over the time allotted, Minato suddenly finds himself being pulled it two directions. Full summary inside.
1. The Hokage's Successor

Idea: While on a Diplomatic mission to Demon Country, Minato becomes an object of fascination for the King of Demons: Kurama: the Kyuubi no Yoko.

Summary: At eighteen, Namikaze Minato has it made. His girlfriend of six years, Uzumaki Kushina has agreed to marry him, the Hokage has announced that he will be his successor and his students: Rin and Obito have been promoted to Chuunin. But when a routine diplomatic mission runs over the time allotted Minato suddenly finds himself being pulled it two directions. On one side, he has the love of his life, his fiancée Kushina and his students (one of which is close enough to be his son; and on the other, is the frightening king of demons, the Bijuu: Kyuubi no Yoko. What is he supposed to do now?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of them.

Title: The Demon's Mate

(Prologue: The Hokage's Successor)

Minato knelt, clamping down on his nerves as much as possible, he didn't know why he was so nervous; he just was. Minato took a deep calming breath as he studied the woman in front of him, sitting on a park bench. She was petit, (her breasts were the perfect size, they filled his hands, though they hadn't gone all the way yet, and her hips oh those hips! He could watch her just walk all day and never get bored!) but her size hid a skilled Kunoichi, her long, long hair was a beautiful bloody crimson and a challenge to all she fought, a taunt. He loved running his fingers through the silky strands, pulling out snags and tangles or just playing with it. She had clear wide purple-gray eyes, the shade changing with her moods. Her nose was small and straight, unlike his long, slightly crooked one. Her lips were full and pink; they tasted of strawberries and chocolate and he just could not get enough or her. Minato thought that she had the most beautiful smile in the Elemental Nations. Today she was wearing a white yukata with a bright red flame pattern. Her name was Uzumaki Kushina.

"We have known each other for eight years now, and not once have I ever thought of another the way I think about you." Minato began, surprised that his voice was so steady. "I have loved you since day one. I would be honored if you were to agree to be my wife so… I am asking, no. I am _begging_ you…" He took another breath, opening the small velvet box he'd pulled from one of his pockets, "Will you, Uzumaki Kushina, my Uzu-hime, marry me?"

Kushina's eyes widened as her breath caught in her throat. She stared at the ring first and then looked at her blond haired, blue eyed boyfriend. The ring wasn't spectacularly garish or girlish but that was fine with her. "Minato…" she whispered breathlessly as she took the box from his trembling fingers. There were tiny amethysts inlayed in the pattern of the Konoha Leaf with equally small rubies and sapphires creating her clan symbol and his, intertwined. She squinted to read the engraved writing on the inside. "_The Whirlpool and Hurricane Forever_?"

Minato nodded, he was always correcting how some of the lower level ninja wrote his name. They always wrote it _Wavewind_, but it was actually spelled _Hurricane_ the only reason he knew that was that he had actually gone and checked with the Hokage. He had made sure to teach his students the right way, it took Kakashi a week when he was five and Rin took two days while Obito took three, but he'd broken them of the habit.

Kushina tackled him, pulling him into a long passionate kiss when she landed on top of him, only pulling back when she desperately needed to breathe. "Yes."

Minato grinned, pulling his fiancée into another kiss as the crowd that had gathered burst into applause. They pulled apart, blushing, Minato silently making a note to be extra hard on Obito during their next training period when he heard the boy's wolf whistle, followed by two exclamations of pain.

"Owe… why did the two of you have to hit me?" Obito whined at his teammates, not far from where their teacher had proposed to his girlfriend.

"You were being disrespectful Obito." Kakashi told his teammate coolly, "You know Sensei is going to punish you right?"

"I wish you wouldn't be so childish Obito…" Rin muttered, knowing that Kakashi, their _nine-year-old_ teammate was right.

Minato pulled back a few minutes later when he noticed a hawk. He looked up, confirming that is was one of the Hokage's Hawks. "Looks like we have to cut this short, Uzu-hime, the Hokage has summoned me."

"Stay safe Minato." Kushina breathed as she pulled away and Minato helped her up.

"Of course, I hope it's not a mission, if it's not I'll see you tonight alright?" Minato asked as he reluctantly pulled away.

She nodded, "Of course, it's your turn to cook tonight." She reminded him.

Minato nodded as he turned and walked away. He had the biggest smile on his face, stopping next to his students, "I want you three to stay with Kushina please? I don't want her to be alone."

"You just don't want Kushina-hime to be lonely Tou-san." Kakashi murmured.

Minato nodded, "Right in one Kakashi. I'll be back by the time dinner needs to be started, hopefully, if not…" He pulled out a wad of Ryo. "Take out is on me ok?" he asked, handing the money to Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded, "Yes Tou-san." he closed an eye as Minato ruffled his silvery hair fondly.

"See you." Minato whispered as he disappeared with the use of the Hiraishin.

The Demon's Mate

Minato reappeared a second later in front of the Sandaime Hokage and knelt, "You wanted to see me Sandaime-sama?"

"Yes Minato." The older man replied, "Get up Namikaze."

"Yes sir," Minato breathed as he rose, he stood at attention as he waited for the man to continue. Sarutobi Hiruzen was approaching the age of sixty, but was still a very powerful ninja. In his younger days he had been called The Professor, or The God of Shinobi, as he had learned every single technique in the village of Konoha, he had short gray hair and laugh lines around his eyes.

Hiruzen leaned forward, "I just received this scroll from Demon Country; their leader wishes to negotiate a treaty between our nations. I cannot go myself, so I am going to be sending you Minato, in my place." He coughed slightly as he scrutinized the young man he had chosen to be his successor. "He will only speak with me or my Successor." The old man smiled as Minato's eyes widened.

"But that means that," Minato tried desperately not to stutter," That _I'm_ going to be the Yondaime…?" he asked, desperately wanting conformation that his dream was within arm's reach.

Hiruzen nodded. "I will announce it to the Village next week, you will leaving the day after."

"Yes Hokage-sama…" Minato suddenly looked rather shy, "…Or should I call you Sensei now?"

"You may do so if you wish to Minato." The old man reassured him.

"Then, may I be excused Sarutobi-sensei, I wish to tell my fiancée and students the good news."

"Yes," Hiruzen nodded, "You are dismissed Minato, take the rest of the day off."

"Yes sir." And Minato disappeared in a flash of golden light.

(End Prologue)

Wow… Now I need to go kill Kushina… she gave me this idea. Although I do like it…


	2. The Problematic Diplomatic Mission

Idea: While on a Diplomatic mission to Demon Country, Minato becomes an object of fascination for the King of Demons: Kurama: the Kyuubi no Yoko.

Summary: At eighteen, Namikaze Minato has it made. His girlfriend of six years, Uzumaki Kushina has agreed to marry him, the Hokage has announced that _he_ will be his successor and his students: Rin and Obito have been promoted to Chuunin. But when a routine diplomatic mission runs over the time allotted, Minato suddenly finds himself being pulled it two directions. On one side, he has the love of his life, his fiancée Uzumaki Kushina and his students (one of which is close enough to be his son in all but blood) and on the other, is the frightening king of demons, the Bijuu: Kyuubi no Yoko. What is he supposed to do now?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of them.

Warnings: HET Mpreg, REGULAR preg, oocness (if you want to think of it that way…) And please, don't review just to say that the warning of mpreg turns you off, I don't care. It actually annoys me. So, no flames please.

Title: The Demon's Mate

(Chapter One: The Problematic Diplomatic Mission)

Minato sighed as he sent off the missive, a plea for an escort home. He had come here to Demon Country on a diplomatic mission for the Sandaime as his successor. The whole mission had gone rather well, he had achieved all of his objectives within the allotted time limit and Kyuubi; the _King_ of Demon Country had been very nice, spending all his time with the young Minato, inside and outside of the important meeting. He had begun showering Minato with gifts early into his visit and there was no way that Minato could say no to the gifts that he received.

Now though? Now Minato was two months late in returning to Konoha, he had tried to set out with the rest of his team but had been kidnapped the first night they had set camp to rest. That next morning Minato had woken in the chambers that Kyuubi had given him during his stay with no memory of how he had gotten back. He'd looked around and found a note which simply said: _Please don't leave so soon_.

The note had been in the by then familiar handwriting of the king, Kyuubi himself. Minato had not really understood why Kyuubi had had him kidnapped, he was pretty sure that the King of Demons had known when Minato was supposed to leave… A quick Katon: Endan and the note was gone.

Minato normally wore his Heate-ite on his forehead, but in times of great distress, he wore it around his neck instead. He'd been wearing it like that for the last two months, though none of the demons that took care of him understood that. They thought it was a necklace of some kind.

He laughed bitterly; Minato hoped that it wouldn't take too much longer for him to get back to Konoha now that his plea for assistance had been sent out. How had things gotten this far anyway? The King kept requesting his presence in his bed chambers, but Minato kept refusing, with good reason, he would not cheat on his intended back in Konoha. Kushina was the best thing to ever happen to him and Minato wasn't about to break her trust! She could very easily kill him if he tried.

No doubt though, the King thought that he was playing hard-to-get. The King didn't know that he was taken after all, that made staying in Demon Country that much more dangerous for Minato.

Kyuubi meanwhile was starting to get frustrated; why was his chosen mate not reacting the way his Seer had predicted he would? Oh well, that didn't matter, what mattered was that his chosen (Prophesized even) mate was here. Though why he was resisting his summons Kyuubi didn't know.

Demon's Mate

Minato sighed as he stepped out of the palace, evading the guards by climbing down from the balcony that 'his' room opened up to. It didn't matter that his room was four stories up either, as a ninja such a distance was miniscule and if he simply jumped Minato would not have hurt himself. But it wasn't safe to simply jump, one of the demons assigned to be his guardians would see, best to climb down the wall.

Once Minato was safe on the ground he began to explore since there was literally nothing better to do, and _no_ he was _not_ going to search out the King, it might give the demon ideas. Besides, Minato needed to get away, or he would start going crazy! While wandering the city, Minato saw someone he thought long dead. He didn't remember much of his mother, just her long, long blonde hair and her voice…

But, there she was, sitting on a bench looking rather miserable. Minato could sympathize; he knew that his mother had been a powerful Kunoichi before she had gone missing; now Minato knew what had happened to her as the same had happened to him. Minato looked around, (good, none of his 'guards' were there), before jogging over, "Mother?"

She looked up, startled, it wasn't her so-called mate, Minato's father; it was Minato himself! "Minato!" She breathed standing; she wrapped her arms around him as his arms wrapped around her. "I missed you, my baby…"

"I missed you as well Mother…" Minato whispered in reply, "What happened, everyone thought you either died or…" Minato trailed off, the other, _more popular_ opinion was that she'd abandoned the Village and had become a Missing Nin. Minato had fought hard to regain the honor lost to his name because of that opinion. Had fought tooth and nail for every ounce of strength he had to get that respect back.

"Minato, I don't know what you were told, but I was kidnapped on that mission when you were six… by a demon. The very demon that… six years before…" Namikaze Kaiko took a shaky breath, "Minato, you are a mission baby. The demon that kidnapped me when you were six is your father, I wouldn't say it was rape because I seriously don't know or remember if it was anymore."

Minato trembled as he listened to his mother's story, "Maybe we should sit down for this Mother…"

Kaiko nodded, "He explained something to me not long after I had given up trying to get back home, to you." She looked away sadly. "According to your Sire, he witnessed a prophesy with his king, that said that his King's mate would be a blonde Halfling Fox Demon."

"…What…?" Minato choked blinking rapidly in surprise, "…So he… But Mother, I'm engaged!" he protested.

Kaiko shrugged, "I don't know what to tell you dear." She smiled sadly, and then her eyes lit up. "…I've just had a wonderful idea my baby…" She whispered into Minato's ear with a devious smirk painted across her lips.

"Oh…?" Minato asked, his smirk matching hers, "I suppose I'm thinking the same thing…?" If they could get out of here together then…

If Minato was able to smuggle his mother out of the country and then prove that she was indeed his mother to the counsel then when he and Kushina had kids of their own…

Demon's Mate

The Sandaime frowned as he read Minato's plea for help a third time. He knew that his new successor would never abandon the village. Now he just had to put a team together to get Minato out of there. The Sandaime grabbed his Shinobi roster and began reviewing the On-Duty Ninja and were currently on down time.

Demon's Mate

Kushina was understandably distraught when the news of Minato's kidnapping reached her ears. "I'm on that team," she told the Hokage matter-of-factly. She wasn't going to let anyone steal her fiancé from her!

Demon's Mate

Kyuubi had gotten tired of waiting for his Mate to come to him and went out looking for the young half demon. He found his mate chatting with his mother amiably and he had a smile on his face.

Kyuubi smiled, this was what he wanted to see, his mate making an effort at adapting to living here and not in that village. He watched his mate get up and make his way back to the palace, and his rooms. Kyuubi would be waiting there, hiding.

Demon's Mate

Minato stretched as he entered the room before kneeling and placing his finger to the carpeted ground. He was determined not to get used to living here, his Kushina-hime was counting on him to get home somehow. Nothing. "Good." Minato muttered as he started to undress as he moved towards the bed. "I'm tired anyway..."

Kyuubi smirked as he watched his mate settle down for the night, he had plans... He muttered a Jutsu that put Minato into a very deep sleep before getting into bed with him.

Demon's Mate

When Minato woke the next morning he was in pain. It felt like something had been done to his spine and he felt... sticky...? Minato's eyes snapped open, he was alone but... He flung the blankets off and hesitantly looked down at his body. White gunk was drying around his ass and it _hurt_ to sit up.

Minato shook as he stared, fear rose in his heart and mind, almost paralyzing him in place. "First things first," Minato muttered anger coloring his words, "A bath, and then Mother and I are leaving."

Minato pulled himself out of bed and almost fell to the floor he was in so much pain, but he managed to stagger to the bath and almost scrubbed his skin off. Nothing he did made him feel any cleaner. Would Kushina still want him when she learned...?

Finally Minato was forced to get out and dressed gingerly. He did his best to hide his limp as he went looking for his mother. He found her where they had talked the day before. "Mother... We're leaving. I can't stay here!"

Kaiko looked up at her son and noticed that the way he was standing was off. Had Kyuubi tried to force the Bond on her son? She nodded, "Everything is in my pouch in scrolls, you?"

"The same Mother," Minato replied, "Let's get out of here."

Demon's Mate

Minato and his mother left the city in a hurry, his limp wasn't very noticeable but it clearly hindered his movement. Several time his mother had to catch him, to keep him from falling out of the trees.

Minato stopped and jumped down to the forest floor, "They're nearly here Mother."

Kaiko nodded, she couldn't wait to be in Konoha again, he son's posture wasn't the best but then... He'd been...

Kushina was the first into the clearing where Minato was leaning against a tree waiting. "Minato..."

"...Kushina-hime..." Minato breathed as he pulled away from the tree and walked towards her, trying desperately to hide his limp.

"Minato... Why are you limping?" Kushina asked after Minato put his arms around her. He closed his eyes, not wanting to answer.

Minato looked up when two others appeared in the clearing, "Jiraiya-sensei, Tsunade-sama..." He whispered as he pulled away from Kushina. He made to take a step but collapsed on the ground.

"Minato!" Kushina cried, catching him before he hit the ground. "Minato! What's wrong with him?"

"His body is rejecting a forced Bond." They all looked up and saw Namikaze Kaiko for the first time in years.

"Bond?" Kushina asked.

Kaiko nodded, "Demons and half demons like Minato can only form one Bond and before this happened, Minato was already partially Bonded to someone."

"...Half demon? What does that mean?" Jiraiya asked.

"How do we heal him?" Kushina asked at the same time, "Is there anything we can do to wake him up?"

Kaiko shook her head, "There is nothing to be done, rejecting a Bond is very painful, and until this second Bond deteriorates completely it is better that he be out." She explained. "Only the presence of the one he is already partially Bonded to can speed that up."

"...And who is he partially Bonded too?" Kushina asked.

Minato's mother looked at her as if she was crazy, and Jiraiya and Tsunade did the same.

"Are you or are you not his Kushina-hime?" Kaiko asked pointedly.

"I am... so?" Kushina asked.

Kaiko sighed, "Demons and half demons usually gift their Bonded with something like that. The one that Bonded with me used to call me Kaiko-hime before he was sent away, and had we not left... Kyuubi would have started calling Minato something similar. You are the one he wants to Bond with, _is_ Bonding with."

(End)

This came easy; I hope everyone likes it…

GiggleHeMan: Kushina is one of my muses, Romance I believe. And as you can see I have a lot of other fics to write, I don't really want to hurt her. I was joking. She's my most active Muse for this story, she isn't going to die.

Enjoy!

Neph


	3. Returning Home and Unwelcome News

Idea: While on a Diplomatic mission to Demon Country, Minato becomes an object of fascination for the King of Demons: Kurama: the Kyuubi no Yoko.

Summary: At eighteen, Namikaze Minato has it made. His girlfriend of six years, Uzumaki Kushina has agreed to marry him, the Hokage has announced that he will be his successor and his students: Rin and Obito have been promoted to Chuunin. But when a routine diplomatic mission runs over the time allotted, Minato suddenly finds himself being pulled it two directions. On one side, he has the love of his life, his fiancée Uzumaki Kushina and his students (one of which is close enough to be his son in all but blood) and on the other, is the frightening king of demons, the Bijuu: Kyuubi no Yoko. What is he supposed to do now?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of them.

Warnings: HET, Mpreg, REGULAR preg, oocness (if you want to think of it that way…) And please, don't review just to say that the warning of mpreg turns you off, I don't care. It actually annoys me. So, no flames please.

Title: The Demon's Mate

(Returning Home and Unwelcome, Unexpected News)

Sarutobi stared at the team, Jiraiya carrying his Successor, who was now being placed on the couch with his head in his fiancé's lap and she ran her fingers through his hair, "What happened?"

"We don't know," Kushina replied, "But this woman claims to be his mother," she gestured to Kaiko.

Kaiko bowed, "It is nice to see you again Sandaime-sama."

"How do I know you are who you claim to be?" Sarutobi asked.

"My mission report sir." Kaiko pulled a scroll from her pouch and handed it over, "I know it's a bit late..."

"A bit?" Sarutobi asked as he opened it and read her report. Sarutobi nodded as he put the report down, "Welcome back Kaiko-san."

"Thank you Sandaime-sama." She bowed.

"Now, what happened to Minato-kun.?" he asked, giving her a curious glance as he gazed at the seemingly peacefully sleeping younger Namikaze.

Kaiko bit her lip when they all turned to her, "Well..." She looked thoughtful, "Do you remember when I came back from that one mission where I had to be hospitalized?"

"Yes, I remember that," Sarutobi nodded, "It was quite strange because that was the only time you ever came back for a mission in that condition."

"I don't remember any more, but I'm sure that I came into contact with a Fox Demon named Metsu during that mission..." Kaiko fortified herself, "I'm not sure how it happened really, but I ended up pregnant with Minato. But since Minato isn't fully human..."

She hesitated, not sure how to continue, finally she sighed. "Having Minato nearly killed me Hokage-sama." Kaiko admitted, "He is the only half demon alive because the medics were able to go in and pull him out. Half demons usually kill their mothers during the birth; the birth is extremely hard on the human's body. And half demons need their mother's chakra for at least their first month; the babies usually die in the first few days because they can't feed off of their mother's chakra."

"Wait..." Jiraiya said slowly, "You are claiming that my student, the Yondaime Hokage-to-be is not _human_?"

"Not completely, no." Kaiko replied. She bit her lip, "The mission I went missing, I met up with Metsu again: he told me that when we had met before he had started to Bond with me, I don't think he knew about Minato." She shook her head when Jiraiya opened his mouth, "I'm getting there Jiraiya-sama be patient!" She almost snapped.

"What is this Bond?" Sarutobi demanded.

Kushina broke in with a frown, "And you _still_ haven't explained how I can help him heal from whatever it is that caused him to limp!"

Sarutobi looked at Kushina, "Limp? Why was my successor limping?"

"We don't know yet! But he passed out as soon as he let go of me..." Kushina replied, sending a glare in Kaiko's direction, "Well? Are you going to tell us now?"

Kaiko sighed, "I was getting there Kushina-hime..." Minato's mother sighed again; she wasn't the one that was supposed to explain this... not to Kushina... that was what Minato was supposed to do... "Minato is a Submissive Half Demon Fox; he was to be Kyuubi's chosen mate. Kyuubi tried to force Minato to Bond with him right before we fled... It's too early to check but... There is a high probability that Minato is pregnant..."

"Minato was...?" Kushina trailed off.

"Raped? Yes, he was, that explains his limp." Kaiko confirmed sadly.

"According to Metsu, Submissives heal about twice as fast when they are in the presence of their mate. In this case it's Kushina." Kaiko explained, "I myself haven't seen it, but my information came from a demon so we have to assume that it's accurate."

"But... that doesn't make much sense..." Kushina argued.

"I know it doesn't, but we have nothing else to go on." Kaiko pointed out, "And as Minato is only half demon he might not have the same protection as a full demon would."

"A full demon?" Jiraiya asked.

Kaiko nodded, "I was told that submissive males like Minato are extremely rare, so much so that they have evolved not to show when they are pregnant, and since Minato is the only half demon to survive passed the first few days..." she trailed off.

"...There is no president." Sarutobi finished for her.

"...Correct." Kaiko replied.

"Minato won't wake for another twenty-four hours, by then the forced bond with Kyuubi will be mostly gone. ...If Kushina doesn't leave his side." Kaiko explained, "Tsunade-sama, could you take a look at him please? We believe he was raped, It would be nice to know if he really was or not."

Tsunade nodded, she ran a green-glowing hand down his body in a diagnostic Jutsu, "Well, his skin shows signs of intense scrubbing, and there are signs that he was indeed violated." She informed the room, "There is a foreign chakra signature that seems to have been rubbed into his whole body."

"There aren't any signs of him being...?" Jiraiya asked.

Tsunade shook her head, "As Kaiko-chan said, it's too soon to tell."

"What can be done about the Chakra signature?" Kushina asked, "It has to be Kyuubi's."

"You'll be the one to replace it Kushina-chan, and the faster you do so the better." Kaiko told her, "I was told that demons could sense when there are chakra signatures on others. Minato can subconsciously feel Kyuubi's chakra on him."

"But how do I do that?" Kushina asked.

"By marking Minato as yours of course," Kaiko replied.

"...And how do I do that?" Kushina asked.

Kaiko leaned in as if she had a secret to share. "By having sex with him Kushina, and it would be best if you do it sometime today, the sooner Kyuubi's chakra signature is removed from his person the better."

Kushina blushed brightly as Kaiko pulled away.

Demon's Mate

Time for bed, I'm so tired... Hey wait why is there a body...? No! No, no, no, no... Stop, stop, stop, STOP! It hurts, stop... Please make it stop... Is it over?

That's Sandaime-sama, Jiraiya-sensei, Tsunade-sama and of course Kushina-hime... Wait! Mother no! Don't tell them that... Hime... how can you still want me after...? Pregnant? Oh I hope not! ...So that's why I don't feel clean... Mother!

I suppose this will be for the best...

It still hurts, it's been hurting since..._that_. But now it's warm and the pain is receding, and it smells nice... I know that scent don't I? Isn't that Kushina-hime? But... how can she want me after...

It feels nice and soft and it tastes so wonderful... I suppose that this means that she still wants me somehow... Despite what Kyuubi did to me... Thank you for accepting me... Kushina-hime...

Demon's Mate

When Minato next opened his eyes all he could see was the red of Kushina's hair. When he looked around they were in a hospital room, and he could only feel her skin against his. Minato blushed; this certainly wasn't how he had wanted their first time to play out... He'd wanted to make her a special dinner followed by softness and passion and, and their bed at home.

He even felt different, stronger than before... When he looked down Minato noticed claws on his fingers instead of nails and there was a tail that he could feel, wrapped around his Kushina... And though he couldn't see it, his ears were different too.

Minato yawned quietly and curled back up around his mate and went back to sleep, he could deal with everything later, just as long as he had Kushina with him.

Demon's Mate

When Minato woke, the door to his room was sliding open and three familiar scents entered the room. He stayed still, not wanting to alert them to the fact that he was awake, it was Jiraiya-sensei, his mother and Tsunade-sama...

Minato suppressed a very animalistic growl; he was still tired; he didn't want them near his mate, especially when he wasn't at full strength! They were talking...

"Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama! I told you that you couldn't go near them yet!" Kaiko railed, but the other two approached the bed to check on Minato anyway.

"Minato wouldn't do anything to us Kaiko-chan, I guarantee it." Jiraiya waved her off.

Minato pulled his mate even closer. What were they doing? Were they a threat to him and his mate? His lips lifted away from his teeth, revealing a new set of fangs, in a snarling, silent growl as his new fox ears pressed flat against his head in warning.

"He's going off of instinct right now!" Kaiko argued, "I doubt he would even let _me_ get close! He will not be at ease until he's back in the Namikaze Compound!"

"Then someone had better grab Kakashi." Tsunade muttered, "Minato sees the kid as his own almost."

Kaiko groaned, "If that's true then he'd grab the boy and we wouldn't get him back until Minato comes to his senses!" This was not going to be pretty.

Minato tensed as he watched the three whirl around as three more scents came into the room, Minato tensed even more as he made the connection, 'My kits... What are they doing out of the Den?' he wondered silently as his grip on Kushina tightened, since she was pulled as tightly to his side as he could manage.

"Kakashi, I have patients resting in here!" Tsunade scolded the first one through the door.

"Don't try to stop us." Kakashi hissed as Rin and Obito stood tall behind him, backing him up. "We want to see Tou-san!"

Minato let go of his mate gently, she was still fast asleep so he didn't have to worry about her moving, but his kits... Minato slipped out from under the covers, his kits were much more important than remaining undetected...

Using his full speed, which he didn't even have to use on the battlefield most of the time, he grabbed his three kits and pulled them behind the bed he had been lying on before. He snarled at the rest of the room's occupants, this wasn't his den and that was where he wanted to be.

Kaiko hid her face as Minato snarled at her and the two Sannin. "I warned you..." She muttered as Jiraiya and Tsunade stared and the angry half demon.

"...Tou-san?" Kakashi asked.

"You should be in the Den, not here." Minato growled softly.

"Minato what are you..." before Tsunade could finish one of Minato's arms tightened around his students and he pulled Kushina close using his other arm. The next second, the five of them were gone in a golden flash of light and a puff of smoke.

(End)

This was fun to write! And yes, Minato is ooc but trust me, it'll be worth it. He'll be back to normal soon.

Enjoy!

Neph


	4. Interruptions

Idea: While on a Diplomatic mission to Demon Country, Minato becomes an object of fascination for the King of Demons: Kurama: the Kyuubi no Yoko.

Summary: At eighteen, Namikaze Minato has it made. His girlfriend of six years, Uzumaki Kushina has agreed to marry him, the Hokage has announced that he will be his successor and his students: Rin and Obito have been promoted to Chuunin. But when a routine diplomatic mission runs over the time allotted, Minato suddenly finds himself being pulled it two directions. On one side, he has the love of his life, his fiancée Uzumaki Kushina and his students (one of which is close enough to be his son in all but blood) and on the other, is the frightening king of demons, the Bijuu: Kyuubi no Yoko. What is he supposed to do now?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of them.

Warnings: HET, Mpreg, REGULAR preg, oocness (if you want to think of it that way…) And please, don't review just to say that the warning of mpreg turns you off, I don't care. It actually annoys me. So, no flames please.

Title: The Demon's Mate

(Interruptions)

Minato gently deposited his kits on the couch in the largest mansion of the Namikaze Compound. "Don't move," he told them as he shifted his mate's body in his arms and carried her into their bedroom. He brushed his cheek against hers and watched her for a second before leaving the Master Bedroom.

Minato made his way silently into the basement of the house and turned on the lights. In the center of the room there was a round table with a sphere floating over the center. Inscribed on the floor, every inch of the table, and sphere was a seal. "I never thought that I'd have to use this..." He muttered quietly as he approached it.

Jiraiya would give an arm and a leg for a copy of this one seal if he knew what it did. And this seal wasn't even the most recent seal Minato had created himself. The seal itself was unique, it only responded when Minato activated it with both his voice and chakra.

Minato laid his hand on the sphere and began channeling chakra into it. The sphere and seal glowed dully as the Master of the Compound took a deep breath. "Lock down," he breathed, causing the seal to glow brightly, almost blindingly, before it dulled to a throbbing pulse in time with Minato's heartbeat. "We are safe now," Minato breathed a sigh of relief, pulling his hand off the still-glowing sphere, "No one can get in, and my kits, my mate and I are safe inside..."

Minato turned and left the room, turning the lights off as he did so, leaving the seal glowing and pulsing in the darkness of the room.

His kits were waiting for him at the top of the stairs, "Tou-san! What did you do?" Kakashi asked almost frantically.

"Hush Kit, I have raised a barrier around the Den to protect us." Minato explained, petting Kakashi's hair.

"Sensei... what if we need to go home?" Rin asked.

"This is your home kit." Minato replied to her question, knowing that she had been looking for an apartment after the deaths of her parents.

"But what about Clan Business?" Obito asked.

"Not important." Minato retorted gently, "Now go sit while I make us something to eat."

Seeing nothing else to do, Kakashi, Rin and Obito sat down around a low table to wait for Minato to return.

"What's going on with him?" Rin asked curiously, "Sensei isn't acting like himself..."

"No he's not..." Obito agreed, "What should we do?"

"Nothing," Kakashi replied, "He's treating us like kids, not like ninja. You _can't_ say that you don't enjoy the feeling of Tou-san protecting you and treating you this way! We get to be ourselves for once."

"That's true... and he called all three of us Kit," Rin pointed out, "Does that mean that he thinks of us as his kids?"

"I wouldn't be surprised," Obito replied, "Kakashi's right though, it _is_ nice being treated like the twelve-year-old that I am and not the adult that I need to be."

Rin nodded, "That is true, I like being treated like I'm eleven for once, what about you Kakashi?"

"Tou-san has always treated me like I am my age when we aren't training or on missions, it is rather nice." Kakashi admitted, "Did you notice his changes?"

"You mean his ears and all that?" Rin asked, "I think they make Sensei look cute!"

"I think it's cool," Obito retorted.

Kakashi nodded in agreement as Minato arrived with a tray of cookies.

Kakashi reached for a cookie as Minato was setting the platter down but his hand got a light smack from Minato's tail. "Wait until they are at least on the table 'Kashi-kit." Minato reprimanded almost playfully.

"Sorry Tou-san..." Kakashi muttered as he pulled his hand back.

"Now, I believe my Kits, you had some questions for me?" Minato asked, his eyes sweeping over each child in turn. "Ask away, I shall try not to keep anything from you."

Rin eyed his ears, "Sensei... Why did your features change?"

"I'm not sure myself, although I think my mate is the one that made it happen. I am the only half demon alive. At least according to Mother," Minato explained as best he could.

"Why did you go missing for two months?" Obito asked.

"I was on a Diplomatic Mission to Demon Country for Sandaime-sama, I can't say more on that." Minato replied, "While I was there the King became enamored with me. He started trying to pursue me romantically I believe."

The three stared, causing Minato to shift slightly, "In the end he ended up kidnapping me and I wasn't able to get away for two months, Demons don't understand the purpose of our Heate-Ite, so they thought that it was a necklace of some kind."

"You were wearing it around your neck?" Kakashi asked in surprise.

"Yes, I do that when I am distressed, remember?" Minato replied quietly.

"And... Why were you in the hospital Tou-san?" Kakashi asked.

Minato bit his lip gently, "The King took something from me and forced something _painful_ on me at the same time."

"And what was that?" Rin asked.

"It's called a Bond," Minato explained, "I am already partially Bonded to Kushina-hime so I cannot Bond with a second person. ...Not that the King knew that..."

"That's horrible!" Rin breathed.

"Was that everything you wanted to know?" Minato asked them.

"Almost," Rin replied, "Can we touch your ears?"

Minato's eyes narrowed, "No, only my mate can." Minato got up, "I'm going to go check on her."

Demon's Mate

Minato noticed the sheets stirring as he entered the Master Bedroom. His grin was almost feral as her realized that that meant that his mate was awake. He approached the bed as Kushina sat up with a groan. She was sore everywhere, but it was worth it, especially if it truly helped Minato get better.

Kushina blinked when she was pushed back into the mattress, "Wha...?"

"Good morning My Hime..." Minato purred into her ear, causing Kushina to shudder at the stimulation. His tongue flicked against her throat, causing her to moan quietly in pleasure. "Since the last time was for me... This will be for _you_..." Minato purred into her ear as he climbed on top of her.

Demon's Mate

Several hours later, when they were pleasantly sweaty and sore, Kushina finally found the breath to ask her questions, "Minato, what's going on with you?"

Minato wrapped his tail around her waist and nuzzled the mark he'd made on her neck, "I'm not really sure, I haven't been myself since I woke up in the hospital. I think I've just been going off of instinct."

Demon's Mate

Kaiko sighed as she entered the compound; she was exhausted; all she wanted to do was go to bed. She blinked when she found the three kids Minato had kidnapped waiting just inside. "What are you three doing here?"

"Sensei called us his kits," Rin replied.

"But that's not important right now." Obito continued.

"Who are you and why are you in Tou-san's Compound?" Kakashi asked.

Kaiko blinked, "I am his mother for one," she told them, "For another, where is Minato anyway?"

Minato's students refused to answer, they didn't know if she was lying or not.

A pained yelp distracted the four.

A second later Minato appeared dressed in just his usual pants and his equipment pouches. He eyed his mother and kits before dismissing them, "Kit's get back inside. Now."

They hastened to obey, but wondered what was going on.

Minato snarled when he saw it was the white haired old man that had barged into his hospital room earlier. He was glad that his seal was working though. Minato's tail swished behind him angrily, "You stay away from us!" Minato snarled. How was he to know that this was his sensei when he was running off of his instincts alone? Which were telling him that everything not in his territory was an enemy?

Kushina came dashing down the lane in nothing but a bathrobe, "Minato stop!"

"Hime he..." Minato stopped when his mate blocked him from advancing on the Outsider.

"I don't care! Sure I'm irritated that we were interrupted as well but you _can't_ kill him! You'll regret it later."

Minato seemed to deflate and relax, "Alright Hime..."

Kushina then turned to glare at Jiraiya, "Leave us alone for the moment Ero-sensei! You interrupted our activities! And _no_ you may _not_ watch; we will _not_ be immortalized in Porn!" Kushina grabbed Minato's arm and pulled him away.

(End)

Yes… Minato and Kushina are enamored with each other! Interrupted Minato and Kushina do not like being interrupted!

Enjoy!

Neph


	5. His Father's Servant and Awakening

Idea: While on a Diplomatic mission to Demon Country, Minato becomes an object of fascination for the King of Demons: Kurama: the Kyuubi no Yoko.

Summary: At eighteen, Namikaze Minato has it made. His girlfriend of six years, Uzumaki Kushina has agreed to marry him, the Hokage has announced that he will be his successor and his students: Rin and Obito have been promoted to Chuunin. But when a routine diplomatic mission runs over the time allotted, Minato suddenly finds himself being pulled it two directions. On one side, he has the love of his life, his fiancée Uzumaki Kushina and his students (one of which is close enough to be his son in all but blood) and on the other, is the frightening king of demons, the Bijuu: Kyuubi no Yoko. What is he supposed to do now?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of them.

Warnings: HET, Mpreg, REGULAR preg, oocness (if you want to think of it that way…) And please, don't review just to say that the warning of mpreg turns you off, I don't care. It actually annoys me. So, no flames please.

Title: The Demon's Mate

(His Father's Servant and Awakening)

Namikaze Kaiko stared at the three younger ninja as the four of them sat around the low table snacking on the cookies Minato had brought out earlier, "So, who are you three?" She asked.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi," said the youngest.

I'm Uchiha Obito," said the second boy.

"And I'm Yagami Rin," the girl finished.

"Are you Minato-kun's team?" Kaiko asked.

"Yes."

"Tell me about him, I haven't been around for a long time…" Kaiko admitted.

Demon's Mate

Tora purred happily when she realized that she was trapped in the Compound. Now she could train the Little Harbor as she had been supposed too...

Damn that pesky Fire Woman for picking her up en-route to the young one! Now though, there was no way in and no way out either!

Tora shook herself as she entered the house she'd seen everyone else enter.

Kakashi saw her, "Uh-oh..."

Rin turned, "Oh no..."

Obito caught sight of the cat too, "Awe crap... It's the Demon Cat From Hell..."

Tora froze.

"Get her!" Kakashi called, lunging at the poor cat.

Kakashi landed on top of the Devil Cat, quickly followed by Rin and Obito. Maybe they could get paid for catching her?

Tora complained loudly in the Demon tongue, _"Let me go you brats! I'm right where I belong!"_

"Kits, please cease and desist!" Minato roared from the top of the stairs, causing them to flinch. He was glaring down at them angrily, why was it that he was constantly getting interrupted today?

"Sorry Tou-san," Kakashi apologized quickly, "We didn't mean to be so loud…"

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again," Minato's eyes softened, "If you don't need anything I'm going back to bed."

His team giggled quietly as he walked back to his bedroom.

Demon's Mate

Nearly three days later when Minato woke curled around his fiancée he realized what he had been doing. "...I suppose I should be glad that the pantry was well stocked..." He muttered as he pulled himself out of bed, "What was I thinking? Now I have to go disengage The Seal..."

Kushina stirred tiredly, "Where you going Anata?" she asked, "Come back to bed it's too cold without you..."

Minato blushed, "I have to open the Compound to the rest of the village Hime..." he inwardly groaned, what had he been...? Oh. OH! ...No wonder he was so hungry... a three-day sex marathon could do that...

Minato hastily descended the stairs and made his way to the basement to disengage the seal so that Obito could go home. "...I'll have to apologize to Fugaku later..."

What had he been thinking? Oh, right, he _hadn't_ been…

Demon's Mate

Kyuubi snarled when he realized where his mate was, why had the boy run? There hadn't been another's Chakra presence on him…

The boy was supposed to accept him! He'd thought that things had been going well too…

Demon's Mate

Minato grinned sheepishly when he next met up with his friend, "Sorry about keeping Obito so long 'Gaku…"

It's alright, you weren't thinking were you?" Fugaku asked with knowing eyes.

Minato blushed, "…No, I don't think I was…"

Fugaku laughed heartily, "It's fine. …And actually…" Fugaku leaned in as if to tell a secret, "His parents are very sick at the moment, would you mind if he stayed for a while longer so that we can determine whether they will live or not?"

Minato blinked, "…Sure Gaku, it's no problem, Obito-kun can stay as long as he wants."

Fugaku sighed in relief, "Thanks Minato-kun." He turned to Obito, "Go pack Obito and meet us at the front gate."

"Yes Fugaku-nii," Obito replied. He ran off to pack.

Minato gave his best friend a questioning look but Fugaku just shook his head.

_"…Where is that Kit..."_

Minato's left ear twitched and swiveled so that he could hear the voice better. ...Why did that voice sound familiar? Minato touched Fugaku's shoulder so that he wouldn't be left behind and stopped.

"What's up Minato?" Fugaku asked quietly when he saw Minato's ear wasn't facing forward.

"Sh, I hear something..." Minato whispered, "It sounds familiar, but I can't think of any reason why that would be..."

They both turned to look and saw Tora rounding the corner coming at them. _"There you are! I've been looking for you!"_

Minato's eyes widened. The voice had been Tora? "...Well... That explains why Tora never tried to hurt me during that damned D-rank..."

"Minato?" Fugaku's eyebrow rose.

Minato turned back to his friend, "...I can understand Tora now... Think we should go see if the Finding Lost Pet Mission is available?" Minato asked with a smirk as he stepped away and scooped Tora up.

Fugaku gave him a strange look for a second before smirking, "Sure! Easiest pocket change ever made..."

Minato snickered, nodding, "I suppose this means that the nickname is true too, Tora really _is_ a Demon Cat..."

Fugaku shook his head, trying not to do more than snicker at the irony.

Obito was actually waiting for them at the front gate when they got there.

"Ready?" Minato asked him with a large grin.

"Yes Sensei," Obito nodded, "I packed everything," He held up three storage scrolls to prove it.

"Good!" Minato praised the eternally late boy, "Head back to the Namikaze Compound and tell your teammates and Kushina-hime that we are going out lunch today."

Obito whooped gleefully and ran toward what might be his new permanent home.

Fugaku and Minato whistled cheerfully as they strolled into the Hokage's Office. "Sarutobi-sensei," Minato called, "Need someone to find Tora?"

_"Stupid!"_ Tora snapped, _"I was supposed to be your pet and trainer growing up!"_

Minato ignored her in favor of chatting with Sarutobi, grinning when he spotted the Fire Daimyo's wife bawling her eyes out about Tora having gone missing.

Tora didn't like Minato's grin at all! He'd have to wipe the woman's memory of her it seemed, to get any peace... Tora hadn't wanted to, but enough was enough.

"We found your pet my Lady," said Minato, "Here she is safe and sound."

"Oh, thank you young man my little Tora must have been lonely without me," the fire lady gushed when she saw the dark colored cat in Minato's arms, "I'll make sure the Hokage knows to give you a large bonus for finding Tora so quickly."

Tora's eyes widened and she sunk her claws into Minato's outstretched arm; she didn't want to go with that woman at all. _"No I don't want to go with her!"_

Minato flinched when he felt the Demons claws sink deeply into the skin of his arm. Tora always did this when he was giving her back to her owner; it was the only time she ever hurt him. "Why must you do this every time?" He sighed, "She's such a nice lady why don't you like her?"

Tora shook her head, why was it now that the young one decided that he could understand her? That woman did not know how to take care of animals at all! _"So now you can understand me?"_ she asked, somewhat sarcastically.

"I _could not_ understand you before but I can now!" Minato hissed.

(End)

Ok, for those that need a bit of an explanation. The title is referring to _both_ Kushina and Minato. It refers to Minato because he was supposed to be Kyuubi's Mate. And it refers to Kushina because Minato is a half demon, and Minato chose her over Kyuubi when he met the demon.

Tora's nickname from canon, I think 'The Demon Cat From Hell' so I figured why not make it literal. If it's not then… *shrugs*

Sorry for taking so long… Enjoy!

Neph


	6. Poisoned

Idea: While on a Diplomatic mission to Demon Country, Minato becomes an object of fascination for the King of Demons: Kurama: the Kyuubi no Yoko.

Summary: At eighteen, Namikaze Minato has it made. His girlfriend of six years, Uzumaki Kushina has agreed to marry him, the Hokage has announced that he will be his successor and his students: Rin and Obito have been promoted to Chuunin. But when a routine diplomatic mission runs over the time allotted, Minato suddenly finds himself being pulled it two directions. On one side, he has the love of his life, his fiancée Uzumaki Kushina and his students (one of which is close enough to be his son in all but blood) and on the other, is the frightening king of demons, the Bijuu: Kyuubi no Yoko. What is he supposed to do now?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of them.

Warnings: HET, Mpreg, REGULAR preg, oocness (if you want to think of it that way…) And please, don't review just to say that the warning of mpreg turns you off, I don't care. It actually annoys me. So, no flames please.

Title: The Demon's Mate

(Poisoned)

Tora stared up at Minato in confusion, not even noticing that the Lady of Fire Country had pulled her off of her Master's kit's arm.

Minato winced at the pain in his arm, it was completely shredded. "…I'd forgotten that she used to completely shed my arm…"

Tora stared up at Minato in confusion, not even noticing that the Lady of Fire Country had pulled her off of her Master's kit's arm.

Minato winced at the pain in his arm, it was completely shredded. "…I'd forgotten that she used to completely shed my arm…"

"Wow Minato..." Fugaku also wince in sympathy as he looked at his friend's temporarily useless arm. "Tora's got -really- sharp claws..."

Minato nodded, "Let's go find Miki-chan, and then it's off to lunch!"

"Yeah, Miki-chan will heal you no question," Fugaku agreed as they left the tower.

Minato carefully held his arm as they went back to the Uchiha Compound. "It hurts like hell..." he hissed as they walked.

Fugaku sent him a sympathetic look and put an arm around his friend's shoulders. "Let's get you back to you back to the Compound so that Miki can fix you up…"

Minato nodded, letting his friend guide his steps. He'd suffered worse than Tora's claws, bet they still hurt a lot! "...I hate Tora..." he muttered as they entered the Compound.

Fugaku snorted, "You aren't the only one," he muttered as he grabbed a nearby Uchiha guard. "Go find my wife."

"Yes Fugaku-sama!"

Minato was starting to look rather green as they continued walking, "'Gaku... I think I need to sit down..."

Fugaku nodded and helped Minato to sit on a nearby low wall. "What happened?"

Minato shook his head, "I don't know... I think Tora might have Poisonous claws..." Minato forced himself to breathe. By keeping himself calm, he could slow the flow of poison in his blood. It would give Mikoto more time too.

Mikoto arrived exactly two minutes after Fugaku had sat Minato down. "Fugaku, what happened?" she asked in concern, as she lifted Minato's head and looked into his eyes.

Minato's eyes had taken on a slightly glassy look, it was obviously poison. He blinked, "Miki-chan...?"

"It's me Minato."

"Miki-chan… Poison…"

Mikoto sighed, "I'll see what I can do Minato-kun."

"Thank you…"

Demon's Mate

In the Namikaze Compound, Kushina had grabbed her arm in pain, "Ouch!"

"What is it Kushina-chan?" Kaiko asked in concern.

"My arm hurts but I was just sitting here reading..." Kushina told her with a confused look.

"Ah, I see..." Kaiko smiled, if a bit sadly. "That's the Bond you have with Minato at work, he must have gotten hurt somehow and you can feel it," she explained.

"Then we have to go find him," Kushina told her mother-in-law, "Let's go."

Kaiko nodded, "Yes, let's."

They left the Compound quickly, Kushina using the Bond she had with Minato a bit clumsily as they went. She could tell that he was close and in pain, but she couldn't tell what direction he was in or just how far (or close) he was. Kushina found it more than a bit confusing and frustrating, even with Kaiko telling her that that was how it was with a newly Bonded pair.

"Ma... this is so frustrating..." Kushina muttered as they came to the gate of the Uchiha Compound.

"I know honey... but you have to be patient," Kaiko tried to explain for the third time as the guards stopped them.

"What is your business?" the one on the left asked.

"We are looking for Namikaze Minato," Kaiko replied, "Have you seen him?"

"He is in the main square, go on in," the one on the right informed them.

Kushina and Kaiko rushed towards the main square of the Uchiha Compound, All Kushina could tell from their fledgling bond was that he was hurt, it frustrated her that she couldn't tell how badly.

Kaiko knelt in front of her son and examined his shredded arm, wincing as she did so. "This... Tora did this..."

Minato nodded, "Damn Cat..." he muttered, "It hurts."

Kaiko sighed, "If he was around... Metsu would kill her..."

Minato blinked, "Why would my sire kill her?"

"Because she used her poison on you, his heir," Kaiko replied, "She is one of his servants."

Minato's eyes narrowed, "What kind of effects does her poison have?"

"In a big enough dose... it can cause Demons to miscarry," Kaiko told him.

Minato blinked, "Miscarry?" he asked in confusion, "But why would that make… Oh… I see…"

Kaiko nodded, "How long has it been Minato?" Kaiko asked.

"About an hour," Fugaku cut in, "Can you remove the poison?

"Yes... but it's going to be as painful as hell," Kaiko replied, "And I need a Medic to help me."

"I'm a Medic," Mikoto told her older woman as she reappeared with her bag, "What do you need me to do?"

Kaiko bit her lip as she looked into her son's eyes, "I need someone the keep Minato still first of all… and I need you to use a Poison extraction Jutsu," Kaiko told the Uchiha Matriarch, "And someone keep Minato still please?"

Minato blinked as he felt Fugaku's hands on his shoulders, he wasn't getting a good feeling about this...

Mikoto nodded as she started going through the hand signs for her most powerful poison extraction. Kaiko pulled Minato's shredded arm straight and began sending her chakra into his arm in what she hoped were gentle waves. She looked up at Mikoto, who nodded.

Mikoto wordlessly laid her hands flat on Minato arm, causing him to whimper quietly before clenching his teach. When Mikoto gave him a questioning look he merely nodded to her.

Mikoto's hands glowed a bright, calming green for one second before she began to pull her hands away, little beads of a sickly green followed her fingertips, emerging from Minato's slashed up arm.

To everyone's surprise, when Minato opened his mouth, a very foxlike scream emerged, high pitched and loud, Kaiko winced in sympathy. But she knew that Metsu could hear it.

"Kushina!" Kaiko managed to call over the scream, "You need to stop him!"

"But how?" Kushina asked.

"I don't care how!" Kaiko replied, "But if Minato screams long enough it will bring his sire down on us and you -will- die!"

Everyone's eyes widened at Kaiko's revelation. Kushina bit her lip, what should she do...?

Kushina finally leaned in and silenced him with a kiss.

Demon's Mate

Metsu looked towards Konoha when he heard the scream. "...Minato... I can't go to him yet..." If he missed the meeting with Matatabi Kyuubi would kill him! "I'll go to my kit later." He decided as he turned back towards Kaminari.

Demon's Mate

Minato slide his hand into Kushina's hair as she kissed him, pulling her closer.

Kaiko watched as Tora's poison was placed into a vial, "That could be very useful in the future... Make sure you keep that."

Mikoto nodded, "Now we have to heal Minato's arm..."

Minato collapsed; panting after his arm was completely healed, "Mother?"

"Yes Minato?" Kaiko asked.

"...Understatement of the _year_..." Minato replied, that had been way more painful than he thought.

Kushina smiled, "Does it still hurt?"

Minato looked up at his mate with half lidded eyes, "No..." he purred, "Not at all... I owe you Lunch by the way..."

Kushina blushed brightly but smirked, "You are lunch then..." She pulled him to his feet, "Let's go."

Demon's Mate

After ten minutes, Obito arrived back at his Sensei's home with his over night/forever bag over one shoulder. He hummed almost happily as he opened the door, "I'm back!" he called to his teammates.

"Hi Obito, business finished?" Rin asked.

Obito nodded.

Kakashi just smirked, "Anything else Obito?"

"Oh! Sensei wanted to take us out for lunch!" Obito replied.

Kakashi nodded, "You should go set your room back up while we wait."

Yeah."

(End)


End file.
